Riku's Feeling
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Banyak yang bilang kalau persahabatan bisa berubah hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang namanya cinta. Riku tahu perasaannya pada Sora lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi... Perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan... (Warning inside. Riku x Sora. RnR? Cover dari Zerochan)


Summary: Banyak yang bilang kalau persahabatan bisa berubah hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang namanya cinta. Riku tahu perasaannya pada Sora lebih dari seorang sahabat. Tapi... Perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan...

**Riku's Feeling**

**Pair : Riku x Sora**

**Genre : Romance (Shonen-ai), Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s) maybe, AU, Abal story, alur cepat, dan warning! Warning yang sangat karena... SHONEN-AI!**

**Disclaimer : Kingdom Heart not mine (Kimi to Boku juga)**

A/N : First fanfic in this fandom. Yoroshiku~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siang hari yang indah. Terlihat seorang gadis merah berambut sebahu di sekolah menengah ke atas yang bernama Destiny High School, sedang berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu.

"Riku!" Seru seorang gadis rambut merah itu pada seorang pemuda berambut silver.

"Kairi... Ada apa?" Pemuda itu – Riku merespon seadanya.

"Hari ini temani aku ke belanja ya. Biasa kalau ada kamu diskonnya bertambah! Sora juga akan ikut lhooo~" Seru Kairi.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa aku disebut-sebut?" Tanya pemuda-seperti-bocah yang berambut spike coklat yang baru saja menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku bilang kamu akan ikut menemaniku belanja juga." seru Kairi dengan senyum polosnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ikut?" Tanya Sora polos.

"Karena... Riku ikut." Jawab Kairi.

"Hei, aku belum-! Hmph!" Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Riku sudah diam atau lebih pantasnya dipaksa diam oleh tangan Kairi.

"Oke, bersiaplah. Kita berangkat jam... 3 pm!" Seru Kairi sambil menatap jam tangannya – yang menunjukkan pukul 2.58 pm.

"Hei, itu artinya... Kita berangkat sekarang... Ka-i-ri." Keluh Riku dengan menekan tiap katanya.

"Tapi Riku, sepertinya tidak apa. Kita bisa mulai berjalan menuju sana." Kata Sora sambil menarik tangan Riku & Kairi. Sora tidak tahu betapa bahagianya Riku saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sora juga tidak tahu betapa merahnya muka Riku saat itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei hei menurut kalian aku cocok tidak menggunakan ini?" Tanya Kairi saat keluar dari fitting room. Dia mengenakan sebuah Loli-dress hitam putih dengan pita dimana-mana.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di toko pakaian lucu. Karena diseret oleh Kairi tentu saja.

.

"Sepertinya tidak Kairi. Kau bukan tipe loli." Komen Sora jujur.

"..." Komen Riku (?)

"Hei! Setidaknya puji aku!" Seru Kairi sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Aku setuju dengan komentar Sora." Akhirnya Riku buka suara.

"Hmph..." Kairi menggembungkan pipinya sambil memasuki fitting room.

"Kupikir malah kamu yang cocok dengan baju itu Sora." Kata Riku dengan blushing (?) sedikit.

"Hei! Aku ini cowok tulen!" Seru Sora sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Muka Riku langsung memerah menahan rasa senangnya melihat Sora yang begitu moe-nya.

"Aku… Jadi ingin melihatnya mengenakan baju itu." Lirih Riku tanpa sadar.

"Ooooooh~!" Kairi memberikan smirk-nya.

"Ka-Kairi!? Se-sejak kapan kamu selesai?!" Pekik Riku yang langsung ambil seribu langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Dia berdoa agar Kairi tidak mendengar kata-katanya yang tadi.

"Sora-kuuun~ ayo sini!"

"Waaaa-aaaah!" Pekik Sora yang terkejut karena ditarik masuk ke dalam fitting room oleh Kairi. Riku sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan muka horror.

"Lihaaaaat~ " Kairi menggiring Sora keluar dengan baju Loli yang ia kenakan tadi. Riku langsung pendarahan hebat pada hidungnya.

"Ka-Kairi! Aku mau ganti baju! Aku malu!" Pekik Sora. Sora sangat terlihat seperti uke loli. Pendarahan Riku sepertinya tidak akan berhenti…

.

.

* * *

.

.

'Aku sangat beryukur pendarahanku (?) berhenti & Kairi bisa dipulangkan ke habitatnya dengan cepat' Keluh Riku dalam hati.

"Hahaha… Gomen ne Riku. Tadi kamu pasti dihajar Kairi (?) hingga pendarahan sebegitu parahnya~" Kata Sora mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"Oh… Hn… Tidak. Itu… Sudah biasa…" Kata Riku sambil memalingkan mukanya lalu meletakkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Hehe. Hei lihat! Itu mata!" Seru Sora sambil menunjuk bayangan yang dibuat oleh Riku tanpa sengaja.

"Oh!" Riku langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Eh jangan! Itu lucu Riku! Aku juga mau membuatnya!" Sora langsung meletakkan tangannya ke atas kepala.

"Itu terlalu kekanakan Sora… Kita sudah SMA. Tidak seharusnya…"

"Apa salahnya kita kembali jadi anak kecil untuk sementara?" seru Sora dengan tertawa kecil. Riku menatap Sora agak lama.

"Baiklah…" Kata Riku sambil membuat mata-dari-bayangan tersebut.

"Ng… Ada yang aneh Riku."

"Hm?"

"Matanya tidak sejajar! ." Riku menatap mata-mata-dari-bayangan tersebut dan menemukan tinggi mereka menyebabkan mata tersebut tidak sejajar.

"Riku? Mau kemana?" Tanya Sora saat melihat Riku beranjak dari sampingnya.

"Nah… Sudah sejajar…" Kata Riku.

"Hehe, benar~"

.

.

* * *

"_The evening with you, were open my eyes" – Tachibana Chizuru __(Kimi to Boku. 2)_

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Sora?"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Riku's PoV**

Dan setelah hari itu terlewati... Aku merasa Sora mulai menghindariku.

Menghindari kontak mata.

Menghidari obrolan denganku.

Intinya menghindariku...

.

Dan aku mulai merasa frustasi sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi...

Mulai mengutuki diriku yang sudah mengatakan kata-kata terlarang itu.

Tidak seharusnya aku menghancurkan jarak kami dengan sebuah kata-kata tersebut.

Dan perasaan ini... Hanya menyiksaku.

.

Aku yakin Sora tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Dia menyukai Kairi. Dan juga...

Karena kami sesama jenis...

Ya... Sesama laki-laki tidak seharusnya saling menyukai. Perasaan ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini...

.

Aku kehilangan dia...

Kehilangan senyumnya...

Kehilangan suaranya...

Kehilangan dirinya...

.

Tidak...

.

Aku kehilangan seluruh dirinya...

Aku merasa hampa tanpa dia...

Bolehkah aku mengulang hari itu & tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu...?

.

Tapi... Apa daya perasaan ini tidak dapat kupendam...

Kalau boleh, aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini...

* * *

**Normal's PoV**

Di koridor sekolah, takdir menentukan mereka untuk bertemu disana...

"Ha-halo Riku..." Kata Sora dengan gugup. Terlihat keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Hai... Sora" Jawab Riku seadanya – menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"A-ah... Kairi mengajak kita untuk makan malam di rumahnya malam ini." Kata Sora berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Kau akan datang?" Tanya Riku.

"Tentu... Lagipula... tidak ada orang yang akan memasak hari ini di rumahku..." Jawab Sora. Mengingat Sora tinggal dengan orang tuanya yang work-a-holic.

"Hm... Baiklah. Mau kujemput?"

"Boleh?" Mata Sora langsung berbinar-binar.

"Te-tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Riku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

"Wah! Terima kasih!" Seru Sora sambil merangkul Riku & sukses membuat Riku memerah. Sora yang memasang muka tanpa dosa melepaskan rangkulannya dan melambaikan tangannya, pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Riku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"BUK!" Kepalan tangan Riku bersarang di dinding sebelahnya

'Sial... Perasaan ini...' Geram Riku dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit Riku berada di depan pintu rumah Sora.

"Toktoktok" Dan sekarang, Riku mengetok pintu rumah Sora dengan **agak** tidak sabaran.

"Sora! Cepat buka pintunya!" Seru Riku seraya mendobrak (?) pintu utama rumah Sora yag tak berdosa itu.

"Kriet..." Riku memutar kenop pintu rumah Sora dan akhirnya terbuka dengan gampangnya.

"Tidak dikunci? Dia kan tinggal sendiri! Kalau tidak dikunci, nanti bisa ada kenapa-kenapa!" Gerutu Riku.

"Sora?" Riku akhirnya melanjutkan ekspedisinya untuk mencari Sora-nya yang tercinta. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan kamar Sora.

"Sora, apa kamu..."

"WAAAAAAH!" Pertanyaan Riku terpotong oleh jeritan Sora.

.

Riku panik. Dengan gesitnya berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah Sora.

.

"Sora!" Riku langsung mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menemukan...

"Ri-Riku?!" Sora tergagap saat melihat Riku yang memasuki kamarnya.

.

"Eh? So-Sora? Pekikan tadi untuk apa...?" Tanya Riku.

"GYAAAA! ITU DIA BERGERAK! BERGERAK!" Pekik Sora lagi.

"Apa-" Seekor serangga coklat bersayap, berantena – Kecoa, bergerak mendekati Riku. Riku cengo. Sora histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor yang bergerak itu.

"-Sih? Ini kecoa...?" Lanjut Riku yang sempat bengong karena melihat kecoa.

"Krek" Dengan santainya Riku menginjak serangga tak berdosa itu (?)

"Sora... Buruan! Kita telat banget iniiiii!" Seru Riku histeris. Jam menunjukkan waktu 07.00 pm waktu setempat.

"I-iya..." Sora ber-sweatdrop-ria.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Senang sekali bisa melihat kalian datang~" Seru Kairi. Sora & Riku diam seribu bahasa.

"Yah. Untunglah kami tidak telat." Gumam Sora.

"Oh... Hei, kalian bisa tolong memotong sayur-sayur di dapur tidak? A-aku ada keperluan mendadak..." Kata Kairi dengan nada menyesal.

"Kami ini tamu bukan pembantu Kairi..." Keluh Riku.

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Lagi pula aku senang memasak" Kata Sora sambil menarik Riku ke dapur.

"Hei, Sora tapi...!" Riku memberontak.

"Nah. Kamu... Duduk manis di situ ya~" Kata Sora sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di ruang makan.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Memasak."

"Oh..."

.

Hening. Tok tok tok tok. Hanya ada suara pisau yang sedang memotong di talenan.

.

"Hei..." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"_Go-gomen,_ silahkan bicara duluan" Seru Riku.

"Ti-tidak. Kau duluan saja..."

"Hei. Jankenpon..."

"Ha?"

"Ayo _jankenpon_" Riku sudah memasang ancang-ancang akan mengeluarkan gunting, batu atau kertas.

"Baik" Sora akhirnya memasang ancang-ancangnya dan mengeluarkan batu. Riku... Kertas.

"Yosh... Aku menang. Silahkan kamu duluan" Kata Riku santai.

"A-aah..." Sora meratapi tangannya yang mengeluarkan batu.

Sora berbalik memunggungi Riku dan memulai memasak.

"Maafkan aku beberapa hari ini aku menghindarimu... Riku."

"..." Riku terdiam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membencimu ataupun jijik padamu. Sebenarnya aku... ke kamu..." Sora terdiam lagi sambil memasukan bahan-bahan masaknya.

"... A-aku tidak butuh jawabanmu... Sora..." Kata Riku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh?! Tapi... Aku..." Sora panik.

"Aku..." Muka Sora terlihat memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu... Riku..." Ucap Sora lirih dengan mukanya sangat memerah.

"...?! Ja-jangan bercanda Sora!" Riku tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

Teman masa kecilnya – Sora, yang ia sangat sayang... Juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya... Persentase Sora menyukainya sangat kecil... Dan persentase membencinya sangat besar... Tapi... Kenyataan semanis ini...

"Aku tidak bercanda, Riku... Aku menyukaimu..." Ucap Sora sekali lagi.

"So-Sora..." Riku kehilangan kata-kata.

"I-itu... Masakanmu... Bisa gosong..." Katanya lagi.

"U-uwaaaa!" Sora langsung cepat-cepat mematikan kompor.

Hahaha, sangat menghancurkan suasana romantisnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit malam penuh dengan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Jalan-jalan diterangi dengan lampu yang senantiasa menerangi jalan.

"Masakanmu sangat enak Sora... Kamu akan menjadi istri yang baik." Ucap Riku.

"Ri-Riku! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya memuji! Tapi mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kamu menjadi istriku..." Kata Riku sambil merangkul Sora.

"Ba-Bakaaa! Riku wa bakaaa!" Pekik Sora dengan muka merah.

"He-hei! Jangan lari Sora!"

.

.

* * *

"_I'm so happy, so I could cry. I'm so happy, so I could smile. I'm so happy, because I love you" – Tachibana Chizuru (Kimi to Boku. 2)_

* * *

.

.

A/N : Cerita abal sekali... Tidak kerasa sekali perasaannya... :'( Kalau berkenan review, saya sangat berterima kasih TTwTT


End file.
